isn't always magic
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Drabble collection :: ch6 Kendra Dumbledore
1. Barty Crouch Jr

"Well, what was your family like when you were younger?"

"I… I dunno, really. Father was always at work—that's still how he is. Mum was home, which was nice, but it wasn't quite the same, you know?"

Barty tried to recall how his childhood played out, but could remember nothing other than waiting all day for his father to return, only to be disappointed when he would shut himself in his office.

"Sorry, I—I probably shouldn't have asked." Regulus looked a bit uncomfortable.

"No, it's alright. I don't care, much. It's not like he ever did."

**x**

**For The Becoming a Wizard Challenge (Event: Being left on the Doorstep-Write about someone trying to remember something from when they were very young in under 100 words). Also for the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	2. Dennis Creevey

You can't ever see him in person anymore, but that doesn't stop his face from appearing in your dreams night after night.

It hasn't even sunk in yet. You still find it hard to believe that the war even happened. You look around, seeing a mess of devastation surrounding you, but you still feel like Colin will be right there by your side any second now.

You won't let yourself believe that it's reality. Even accepting that losing him was a nightmare would be awful enough.

You didn't expect to ever find yourself so alone.

**x**

**For The Becoming a Wizard Challenge (Event: At Number 4 Privet Drive – Write about a dream in under 100 words). Also for the Represent that character challenge.**


	3. Arthur Weasley

Arthur hesitantly entered the house, checking to make sure Molly hadn't spotted him outside. Not seeing her, he relaxed, leaning back against the door. It wasn't too hard for him to get his hands on it, but fixing it up would be the problem. Not only was it run down and practically in a state of disrepair, but he had no clue how to properly fix it.

"Arthur!" Molly called, entering the room. He paled, looking for a sign that she'd seen what he brought home. "Why d'you look so suspicious?"

He figured the truth was best. "I—I bought a car."

**x**

**For The Becoming a Wizard Challenge (Petunia's Chores 1-Chore 5: write using the prompt "car" in under 100 words) and for the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	4. Andromeda Tonks

"I'm tired, please let me sleep," she implored, turning her back on him, lying facing the wall. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, alright?"

Andromeda tried to keep the sharpness out of her voice, but she was exhausted. Just this morning, she had finally reached the decision to tell her parents about Ted, and left their house to come live with him. She wasn't exactly used to the cold shoulder from her family, but expected nothing less.

"Sorry. I just—" Ted murmured.

"It's fine. We'll talk tomorrow, alright?"

Her thoughts dwelled on this all night, her barely getting any sleep.

x

Andromeda listened to the radio with bated breath, doubting what she'd heard. It couldn't be—Ted was surely still out there somewhere, staying hidden like he had been. She kept up the feigned disbelief until the next morning, when she skimmed through the _Daily Prophet_, looking for anything other than the name Ted Tonks to appear in the obituary.

But there it was, in black and white.

For the smallest fraction of a second, she wondered what would've happened if she hadn't fell for him. She wouldn't be hurting, but she wouldn't have loved.

Andromeda didn't sleep that night.

**x**

**For The Becoming a Wizard Challenge (Petunia's Chores 1, Chore 1- write using the prompt "sleep." Also for the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	5. Andromeda Tonks (ii)

Bellatrix sits in her room alone. Today is the day Andromeda is meant to marry the Mudblood she abandoned the Blacks for, and Bella can't help but think that it was a wasted opportunity for her sister to have left everything she had behind over him.

Part of her tries to convince her that Andi is happy, and that should count for something, but Bellatrix can't help but wish to return to her childhood days where Andromeda and her were still close, still together.

None of the Blacks were invited to Andromeda's wedding, not that they would've gone if they had been. But that didn't stop Bella from thinking of nothing but her estranged sister.

x

Andromeda looks at the letter she received from her sister nearly a week ago. It's her wedding day, she shouldn't be dwelling on Bellatrix now. She had left the Black family far behind, and she can't say she regrets the decision.

_Andi,_

_It's not too late to come back. Don't throw your life away for him. Mother and Father will still let you back if you come soon._

_Don't wait until it's too late. I've got your best interests at heart._

_Please._

_-Bella_

For a brief moment, Andromeda considers how her life would continue to play out if she were to leave Ted and return to her comfortable life, but no matter how much she cares for her sister, she can't replace Andromeda's fiancé.

x

Andromeda walks down the aisle, no father to escort her. It's a small wedding, only their closest friends and Ted's family were invited. She forgets the drama with her family and Bellatrix's pleas for her to return to her. All that matters to her now is Ted's beaming face directly before her.

She'd wanted a way out, and she's found a new life to become a part of.

**x**

**For The Becoming a Wizard Challenge (Event: The Letter Arrives – write about a life-changing event) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


	6. Kendra Dumbledore

Kendra brought Ariana out into the back garden, having her sit among the tulips and daffodils. The mother sank down into the grass beside her daughter, watching her playing calmly among the flowers. It had been a constant battle for her to balance her daughter's emotions. She tried to get her outdoors when she could, but Kendra had to be cautious. They were currently living in a Muggle neighbourhood, having recently moved again, and she couldn't afford for Ariana to lose control of her powers.

Kendra rested her back against the oak in the garden, stroking Ariana's locks gently.

"One of these days, you'll learn how to control your magic, my dear. I promise," she breathed, hoping her words would come true soon.

**x**

**For The Becoming a Wizard Challenge (Drabble 1 for The First Breath Into the Wizarding World – Write at least 5 drabbles that focus on scenery.) and the Represent that Character Challenge.**


End file.
